1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device, electronic equipment having the same and manufacturing method of the same. The present invention relates more specifically to a solid-state imaging device for suppressing the leak current in active elements adapted to handle the charge captured in a photoreceiving region, electronic equipment having the same and manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) or MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) solid-state imaging elements are incorporated in digital cameras, video camcorders, copiers, camera-equipped mobile phones and other equipment. These solid-state imaging elements tend to be miniaturized and grow in pixel count, with the photo diode area also showing a decreasing tendency. This reduces the amount of signal charge, thus making it necessary to suppress the leak current in the photodiode, floating diffusion and reset transistor for minimal noise.
In general, defects are abundant in the interface between the oxide film and silicon substrate. If a PN junction is formed in this interface, a leak current is generated. This current is dependent on an electric field which develops in the PN junction via the defects in the interface. At the end portion of the oxide film forming an element isolation region in particular, crystal defects occur due to stress. As a result, if a PN junction is formed where this stress concentrates, a large leak current will be generated. For this reason, a configuration is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-299453 in which the interface of the element isolation region is covered with a P type semiconductor layer.